


Duty? Duty can wait.

by snusnu95



Series: The Ryders [3]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: "Vanilla" sex, Extended scene from 634 years 6 months - Chapter 17, F/M, First Time Writing a Sex Scene, Part of my MEA series, Scott/Vetra sex, Sexy Times, Turian/human love making, explicit - Freeform, handjob, sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snusnu95/pseuds/snusnu95
Summary: Scott and Vetra are feeling the strain of their mission and duty, and want to let go of a little tension by blowing off some steam...in the bedroom.





	Duty? Duty can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So this is from Chapter 17 of my fic ‘634 years, 6 months’ although you don’t need to have read it to get this. Basically, I’ve had a go at writing a heterosexual interspecies sex scene despite being a homosexual woman (and a virgin too). The reason that it’s here and not in the actual fic is because to me it doesn’t flow well in the story, so I thought to include it here instead for any interested parties. 
> 
> As we don’t know much about turian anatomy, and I haven’t read really any fics of any turian x human crosses, I’ve taken a bit of a headcanon approach to this. I’ll explain below exactly why I made certain choices and my reasoning behind them, but yeah it may not be to your tastes exactly. 
> 
> This is also my first go at writing something like this – so it’s not a natural thing for me and I’m sure it could be ‘sexier’ in the hands of a better erotica writer but hey, practice makes perfect right? 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!

Instead, he found a turian sitting in his desk chair.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Scott asked Vetra as he threw the towel on his bed and turned to the turian, who had a facial plate raised as she took him in.

“You look…” her mandibles flicked, “good.”

“Just ‘good’?” Scott teased, placing his hands on his hips. Vetra got to her feet and made her way over to him, taking in his figure.

“Well,” she began, placing a talon on his chest, “I’m still getting used to how squishy you humans are,” she ran a finger down his abdomen.

“Pfft, you do know your plates aren’t natural armour, right?” Scott retorted, although he found it difficult to focus on his snarkiness with Vetra so close and touching his bare skin. 

“Oh but they’re not as vulnerable as you are,” Vetra teased, bending her head and planting a kiss on his lips. Kissing was strange between a turian and human as turians did not really have lips, but Scott didn’t care.

She splayed her talon on his abdominal muscles and he raised an eyebrow at her, “are you about to show me how vulnerable I really am?”

“If you want to,” Vetra purred, her eyes darting down, “and apparently you _do_ want to.”

Scott felt the blush tinge his cheeks. Damn his human appendage for giving him away! Her talon fingered the waistband of his sweatpants and Scott couldn’t help himself anymore and almost lunged at her in desperation, planting his lips firmly on hers.

She grabbed him, and he felt the electricity of pleasure erupt over his skin and all throughout his body. He pulled her backwards with him to the bed, unable to give a coherent thought to anything else.

Vetra continued to kiss and grope him as they moved backward, her mouth nipping his lips gently. Scott’s knees buckled as the back of them hit the bed and he fell onto it, his erection full and bulging under his sweatpants. Vetra smiled seductively at him as she fingered the edges of his pants and in a gentle, slow _torturous_ way began easing them down his legs.

He felt his face burn as his cock popped out of his pants with an almost comical _boing,_ something which Vetra did not miss, “no underwear today?” she teased.

“They only get in the way,” Scott retorted.

“Speaking of vulnerability – seems strange that humans are all _exposed_ like this,” she murmured, giving his cock a playful tug and his heart rate increased in response. The waistband was finally pooled somewhere around his ankles and his body lay naked and in full display for her, his cock throbbing hard in anticipation. Vetra was still in full armour, and again in a teasing manner she began to pull at the clips and pieces came away.

“You couldn’t do that faster, could you?” Scott almost grunted.

“But where’s the fun in that?” she teased. She had her top-armour off, exposing her chest plates and grey-tinged skin. She leant over him, Scott’s hand coming up to touch her chest where a human tit would be. While turians did not have breasts, the plates that covered the area were softer than the other body plates. He ran his fingers over them, and noticed Vetra shiver slightly from his touch.

Her mouth came to his, and he planted kisses on her. She felt one of her talons running down his abdomen again before coming to rest very near his cock. He could feel himself harden even more at the mere thought of it all, and it twinged accordingly. Her long fingers tickled near the base, and while this did not bring laughter like it would for most people, it did give Scott a new set of goosebumps.

He continued to kiss Vetra and gently moved his lips to nibble of her one of her mandibles, which seemed to be something unique to her that she enjoyed, she shivered again over the top of him and her fingers began to run up and down his cock in a light, playful motion.

One of Scott’s hands rested on the small of her back while the other continued to trace indistinguishable patterns over her chest area and he could feel her body beginning to shake with pleasure.

She suddenly deepened the kiss, redirecting his lips back to her mouth and also grabbing his cock quite firmly in her talon. Scott threw his head back involuntarily and Vetra began nibbling down his neck gently while simultaneously stroking his cock. If it were even possible, Scott could feel more blood rushing to his nether regions as Vetra jerked him off.

“Oh god, godddd,” Scott moaned, his head going further back as Vetra continued to nibble his neck and moved down to his collarbone while her talon continued to thrust on his cock, “don’t stop….” he got out.

All of his senses were in overdrive, he didn’t know where anything was anymore but he felt the guilt twinge at him, he wanted to please her too. He didn’t want to be selfish. Even as he thought about it, Vetra stopped suddenly and his stomach muscles and cock throbbed painfully while a moan escaped his lips.

“Easy tiger,” Vetra cooed in his ear, and positioned herself so that the clips of her bottom half were easy to access. Scott undid them as quickly as he could, unable to think as the waves of pleasure rocked him. The armour fell away to reveal Vetra’s bottom half. More grey plates and soft grey skin greeted his eyes as he ran his fingers on her pelvis and she twitched.  

Turians did not have the many folds or hair that humans had, but that didn’t bother Scott in the slightest. Vetra continued her onslaught of nibbling, and moved her way back up his neck while one talon clutched as his chest. The other grabbed his cock again, and Scott felt the moan of pleasure escape his lips and he also realised her hand was wet, and Scott barely registered that she was applying lubrication to his member.

“Erghh,” Scott’s noises were indistinguishable to even him as Vetra continued. His hands found her waist and he tickled it lightly as he slid into her, the waves of pleasure reverberating in him. He began to thrust inside her, and she bucked against his hips taking the pleasure with him. Her talons were digging into his skin and his fingers dragged against her plates.

She stopped kissing and arched her back upward in apparent pleasure and Scott stroked at her waist which was the closest part he could reach.

He could feel it coming, and with one final last thrust he let go and cummed inside her, a moan escaping out of his throat. She shivered in pleasure, and almost collapsed on top of him – entrapped in her own version of a turian orgasm.

His chest heaved and his forehead beaded with sweat. He could barely think through it all and hardly noticed that Vetra slid off of him. She still sat over him though, running her fingers gently up and down his torso, trails of electricity following the touches.

“I needed that,” Scott murmured, still recovering from it all, “thank you.”

“It was my pleasure,” Vetra replied, giving him a peck on the lips, “I can’t say that I didn’t enjoy it either.”

“I’m glad,” Scott said in a breathless voice. Vetra continued to run a talon up and down his body while her other was now entwined with Scott’s hand. Her talon flicked his navel as it brushed past, and Scott squirmed slightly.

“I thought you weren’t ticklish?” Vetra asked, her voice sounding hopeful.

“I’m not,” Scott answered, “but it’s still a sensitive area.”

“Oh is it now?” Vetra raised a facial plate, “what is it again?”

“The navel, or umbilicus – the place where we were connected to our mother before birth,” Scott explained. Vetra bent her head and kissed around his navel before kissing the sensitive skin between his navel and member.

Regretfully, the only thing Scott missed was that turians could not stick out their tongue. This of course was a small price to pay, and Scott often liked to use his tongue like no turian male could on her, but he still missed it.

Vetra crawled beside him and lay down, resting her head on his chest. It was not often that Vetra snuggled into him, and given that he was shorter than her it was usually the other way around. His heart quickened and he ran his fingers along her fringe, causing her mandibles to flick slightly. One of her arms snaked around his waist and her fingers traced on him.  

“I love you,” Vetra murmured into him, closing her beautiful eyes.

“I love you too,” Scott whispered, giving her a gentle kiss on the top of her head, closing his eyes too.  

**Author's Note:**

> So there you go! My first crack at a sex scene! 
> 
> Okay, I promised I’d explain why I made certain decisions with turian anatomy. Firstly, as I’m sure you’ve noted is that turians do not have breasts. I know that Nyreen has breast definition in ME3 Omega but personally I just don’t think turians would have breasts. They appear to be reptilian to me, and since breasts are drawn on every female thing ever, I just like the idea of turians not having them. 
> 
> In my head, I have this idea that turians have cloacas almost, rather than a penis/vagina as we are used to in humans. For me, male turians would have a very well lubricated ‘penis’ that would emerge from the cloaca and insert into the female. The reason for Scott needing to be lubed is that in my headcanon, male turians are the sex that provide the lubrication, but in humans it’s the females so to ease entry, they need to lube before giving it a go. I also imagine that turians are covered in plates, and sensitive areas like a clitoris would be internally located. 
> 
> My last liberty is that turians are unable to poke their tongue out like a human can. I’m not sure why I headcanoned this, but I personally like it. From the way their faces are shaped, it just seems physically improbable for them to be able to stick their tongue out or open their mouth very wide, making it hard for Vetra to give a blowjob or use her tongue on Scott. I mean, they are two different species so there has to be some stuff that sucks, right? The bonus for Vetra here is that she gets Scott’s tongue.


End file.
